One Piece: Lost City of the Dragon
by Cybertoy00
Summary: After Thriller Bark, the Straw Hats are on their way to Fishman Island- or are they? On route, they meet some unusual characters, stumble upon a lost treasure, destructive villains, and the usual mayhem that follows. May have some slight language.


(Aloha, One Piece fans! Today I take my first step into the One Piece territory! This is my first OP fic, so I hope I can emulate Oda's characters the way he made them! I'll also be introducing a new crew, but I won't be letting them take over the spotlight like others do! They're just here as a support. And so, let's do it!)

_Gold Roger, the Pirate King, had achieved it all._

_Wealth, fame and power had all been his._

_Not surprisingly, the final words he spoke before his execution inspired adventurers throughout the world to sail the seas._

"_My treasure? Whyk it's right where I left it… It's yours if you can find it…but you'll have to search the WHOLE WORLD!"_

_Those words were the beginning…of the Great Pirate Era!_

Opening theme: We Are (2009 edition)

ONE PIECE

Lost City of the Dragon

Episode 1: Napping on the Great Blue Wet Thing

The Grand Line, the sea route that circled the entire world, was not always a calm one. In fact, part of the reason people called it the Pirate's Graveyard was due to the unpredictable winds and sea currents, often sending sailing crews to their doom. However, there were days that the air and the water were motionless. Peace and tranquility reigned supreme.

"You idiot!"

POW!

Well, somewhere else, maybe.

"I was making the most SUPER weapon when you came crashing in!" Franky roared, giving Luffy another punch. Off to the side there was a pile of scrap metal.

**STRAW HAT PIRATES SHIPWRIGHT: FRANKY**

Luffy rubbed his head. Normally, punches didn't hurt him, but even a rubber man gets tired of being knocked around. "It's not my fault!" Luffy whined, "Sanji kicked me this way!"

**STRAW HAT PIRATES CAPTAIN: MONKEY D LUFFY**

Luffy pointed towards the entrance of the Thousand Sunny's kitchen, a cranky expression on his face. Franky followed Luffy's finger to see Sanji, who had an even crankier expression.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Sanji yelled, "To stay out of the fridge! If we let you eat anytime you wanted, there'd be no food left for the rest of us!"

**STRAW HAT PIRATES COOK: SANJI**

Sanji directed his glare at Franky. "You said that lock would keep Luffy from eating us into starvation!"

"It would!" Franky asserted, still sore over the loss of his invention, "If you lock it! That's the problem!"

"You sayin' this is my fault!?" Sanji snarled.

"Well, _obviously!_ Is the lock broken?"

"No."

"Then it's you're fault!"

"Come up here and say that- _Oh no you don't!" _Sanji gave a skulking Luffy another drop kick, punting the goofy captain into the lookout.

**D**_O_N

In the Navigator's Room, Nami and TonyTony Chopper watched the violence while munching on some cookies.

"I knew I forgot something." Nami commented, holding up the picked key for all to see.

**STRAW HAT PIRATES NAVIGATOR: NAMI**

"Shouldn't we explain ourselves?" Chopper asked, eating two cookies at the same time.

**STRAW HAT PIRATES DOCTOR: TONYTONY CHOPPER**

"Nah."

As Chopper used his cute teeth to chomp down on the cookies, he noticed a framed map on the wall. "Where'd you get that?"

"That?" Nami gave the picture an off-hand shrug. "I found it in Thriller Bark, while we were waiting for Zoro to recover. It was with some other sea charts."

"Really?" Chopper gave the map a closer look. It depicted an island vaguely shaped like an arrow. There were three X's, each in a different color, red, blue, and green. The red X was in what could be a mountain area. The blue X was in some kind of jungle. And the green X was…somewhere. This was due to the fact that the map looked like it was drawn by a child, and only certain areas, like the mountains and jungle, were drawn on the area. Around the arrow island were doodles of waves and sea monsters.

"I use to remind me of how not to draw a map," Nami explained, "But a small part of me thinks it might really lead to a fantastic treasure!"

"What part makes you think that?" Chopper asked.

"The thieves' instinct!" Nami declared, winking.

**D**_O_N

Up in the lookout, Brook and Nico Robin watched the chaos below with minor interest. By now, Sanji, Luffy, and Franky were obscured by a dust cloud of violence.

"My, they certainly are mixing up, aren't they?" Brook commented.

**STRAW HAT PIRATES MUSCIAN: BROOK**

"Actually, I think they're taking it easy." Robin commented.

**STRAW HAT PIRATES ARCHIOLOGIST: NICO ROBIN**

Robin was about to elaborate when something caught her eye. She had originally been on lookout duty, when Brook approached her. Since they were both from the West Blue, Brook wanted to know what was in his home sea. Needless to say, the news of Ohara's destruction had been quite a shock to the skeleton.

"What is it?" Brook asked, turning his head in the direction Robin was looking.

"I'm not sure…" Robin murmured. She opened the lookout's window and called out to Usopp, who was fishing. "Usopp! There's something out there!"

"Huh?" Usopp looked away from his rod at Robin. "What? Where?"

**STRAW HAT PIRATES SNIPER: USOPP**

"Just ahead of you!" Robin yelled down, pointing.

"Hmm…" Usopp flipped down the lens of his goggles to take a closer look. "…It's a man!?"

Indeed, a good distance away from the Thousand Sunny, there was the shape of human being, lying flat on the surface of the water.

"Hey, guys!" Usopp yelled over to the three brawlers. The action stopped, with the settling dust showed them in different states of battle; Luffy was being strangled by Franky, who was being kicked by Sanji, who was being punched by Luffy.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"There's a guy on the water!" Usopp repeated, "Sleeping!!"

Untangling from the other two, Franky walked over to Usopp. "What makes ya think he's sleeping?" Usopp handed him a separate pair of binoculars. Looking through them, he continued. "Maybe's a dead body or- He really is sleeping!"

"Wouldja pipe down…?" A drowsy voice muttered. Roronoa Zoro rubbed his eyes, grumbling. "I always take nap right about now…"

**STRAW HAT PIRATES SWORDSMAN: RORONOA ZORO**

"We're not talking about you, Marimo!" Sanji snapped, "There's guy sleeping in the middle of the sea!"

"Oh."

The five men stared out at the abnormality for a minute.

"So, should we do something?" Zoro asked at last, making the other guys sweat.

**D**_O_N

After Franky had pulled the sleeping stranger out of the water, he laid him out on the grass. The entire Straw Hat Pirate crew gathered around to look at this dozing weirdo.

His appearance was that of a tall man. (Not as tall as Franky, but roughly higher than the normal guys) He was wearing a seaweed green trench coat and fedora, the shadow in which his face hid. Underneath the coat they could see pair of purple slacks, a white shirt, and a yellow tie. His shoes were black, and wore white gloves. On the tie was a pin that looked like a clover. To cap it all off, there was a briefcase shackled to his left foot. He was still sleeping.

"So, who is he?" Nami asked.

"Dunno," Zoro answered. "Wonder where he came from?"

"This may be my imagination," Brook commented, "But I think I've seen this man before. But that's impossible!"

"This feels kinda familiar, doesn't it, though?" Usopp said, trembling, "Every time we find something weird, like a ship falling from the sky, or some random thing floating around, we end up in some crazy mess… What if that's happening again?"

"Wouldn't that be cool!?" Luffy squealed, his eyes glowing in anticipation.

"Are you missing the point!?" Usopp screamed.

It was around this time that the stranger woke up.

"Argh…" He grumbled, stretching his arms, "What a night…"

Smacking his lips, the stranger sat up and looked around.

The Straw Hats stared at him.

The stranger stared back. He looked up, and just barely saw the Straw Hat flag, high above.

"Hey, are you guys pirates?" He asked, pointing at Luffy.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned.

"Go figure." And with that, the stranger went back to sleep.

Everyone sweated.

"That was quick." Sanji commented.

Almost immediately, the stranger shot back up, eyes wide.

"PIRATES!!" He screamed.

**D**_O_N

"Harharharharhar!" the stranger laughed, "So you guys are the Straw Hats, huh? Nice to meet you!"

After the weirdo had his little hissy fit, lunch time had been declared. Sitting at in the Sunny's dining area, most of the crew sat at the table, except for Zoro and Robin who sat at the counter.

"Oh, maybe I should introduce myself," the stranger said. Now that he was in better light, the crew could see an odd face, one that seemed both youthful and aged. "I'm just your average, outlandish traveler."

"You got a name, old-timer?" Zoro asked.

POW!

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" the stranger asked, his arm outstretched and his fist closed.

"J-just your name…" Zoro grimaced, clutching his face. _What a punch! It's like being hit by a steel beam…fired from a cannon!_

"Oh, yeah, my name?" The stranger asked, "I have many names, mostly titles. I am one who traverses the unknown. I am he who rides into the wild blue yonder, with cheeks red as cherries. I am the guy with a very impressive resume. My name…is Bob."

**OUTLANDISH TRAVLER: BOB**

"That's a pretty dull name to go with those titles, isn't it?" Nami commented.

"How did you come to drift at see?" Robin asked.

"And why were you sleeping?" Usopp added.

"Ah! That can be easily explained!" Bob said, pointing his index finger in the air. "During a fierce a storm, I was knocked overboard! Naturally, I began to drown. After 3 days, I got board of drowning and began to panic."

"How can you drown for three days?" Sanji asked.

"After a week of panicking," Bob continued, ignoring Sanji, "I decided to take a nap, I suppose that's right around when you found me." Bob finished. "Isn't life funny?" He threw his head back and cackled. "Harharharharhar!"

"Um, yeah, it's hilarious." Nami replied, sweating. Why did _this _crew have to attract these characters? Why couldn't some other band of pirates handle this sort of thing?

"Mr. Bob?" Chopper began, a little bit nervous, "What's in your briefcase?"

"Oh, this just has my log and some maps," Bob explained, reaching down. He unlocked the shackles and put the briefcase on the table. "I like to keep some useful know-how near me at all times."

Bob opened the briefcase, and some papers fell out. "Whoopsie."

Chopper picked up one parchment. It was a picture of an arrow-shaped island…with a single X.

**D**_O_N

(Pretty good, huh? Not bad for a first try? Please tell me what you think! I need to know! Oh, yeah.)

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Oda. The manga is published by Jump. The anime is owned by Toei, and being dubbed by Funimation.


End file.
